The New 10th Espada Part 7
by mikerules135
Summary: Continuation of the new 10th espada and how parts of his secret society is revealed and yammy reveals his true power what is it? Well if you've seen the manga version you already know that don't you well too bad read this anyway! :


The New 10th Espada Part 7

The immense spiritual pressure dispersed rukia, renji, chad, yammy, rajik, hisako and goro all sensed this.

Chad: that heavy spiritual pressure above the dome is gone.

Rukia: Did…. Ichigo defeat him?

Goro who was near hisako whose outfit was covered in blood and half torn showing some minor cleavage holding her halfway up

Goro: Hard to believe that he's dead the guy seemed indestructible hisako you ok?

Hisako: (her eyes barley open and blood drooled out of her mouth) God damn it… its bad enough we lost 4 espada now we've lost 5 total we've lost half our strength.

Rajik: in the end you were just too damn attached to that girl Ulquiorra….. You're a disgrace to us all becoming attached to a…. human pathetic.

(Just then they all saw yammy slam his clenched fist into part of the wall causing parts of debris to fly)

Yammy: Damn it! And I was gonna help him after we killed you faggots! And the bastard goes and dies on us it just isn't fair I've been training and eating and sleeping like crazy and you scum are all I get to use it on!?

Yammy's body begins to grow at an extraordinary rate

Chad: He's getting even bigger what the hell is wrong with this guy?!

Rajik then notices the shadows shift among the sand he then just sighs

Rajik: (It's almost time I guess I have no choice but to do it)

Renji notices on rajik's shoulder the number 10# tattooed on his shoulder

Renji: hey guys look at his shoulder…. 10# have any of you guys fought any other espada?

Rukia: yeah.

Chad: I wouldn't so much call it a fight.

Renji: I won't ask who won I'm not even titled to say I won either but this rajik guy is much weaker than the others and his fraccions are half beaten we can take him.

Renji: besides if we cower in fear of that big guy over there we'll never get anywhere let's just defeat them so we can go help ichigo.

Rukia: But renji I just fought him and I have to say he is formidable.

Renji: not if we join forces forget the others if we take out their leader they'll back off.

Rukia: (sigh) ok.

Chad nods in agreement.

The three of them brace themselves to attack but hisako and goro jump in the way.

Hisako: don't you dare lie any of your hands on our master!

Goro: we'll sooner die then let you try to kill him!

(Just then yammy just kicks hisako in the air causing her to fly in the air and land headfirst in the sand

Goro: Hi- Hisako! (Snarls) yammy you son of a- (yammy just flicks his finger at goro and goro crashes into a pillar)

Yammy: feh…. You small frys have been having all the fun besides if anyone's going to defeat these little shits is going to be me!! (Spiritual pressure rises)

Rajik: Yammy I'll tend to their wounds and thank you they would've ended up dead.

Yammy: no prob you old bastard just make sure that I have my space kay?

(Rajik then uses shupon to disappear)

Rukia: how could you try to kill your own comrades?!

Yammy: (ignores her) Destroy….. IRA!

An incredible sand tornado combined with the ballistic spiritual pressure then appears renji began to have a cold sweat just then he notices something.

Chad: what?!

Renji: A Number!

The number zero appeared on yammy's right sided chest.

As the tornado vanished it then showed yammy was just as big as Las Noches he had an immense bony tail his shoulders had that of the look of skulls and a cylinder shaped areas he had grotesque muscles twelve legs and a rough like appearance upon his head upon on his right side of his chest was the number 0#

Renji: wha…. What the hell is this!?

Yammy then his voice disoriented and deeper than before spoke

Yammy: (deep chuckle) who ever said the numbers of the 10 espada just went from 1-10?

Our numbers in fact go from 0-10! I am the only Espada whose number changes when I have reached the pinnacle of my strength!

Renji, Chad, and Rukia are all astonished

Yammy then begins to lift his fist

Yammy: I am Espada 0# Yammy Rigalo!!

(A giant explosion then hit the ground it then showed a dark crepitated room as it shows both hisako and goro being treated for wounds by arrancar surgeons)

Goro who has an arm cast walks over to his master/father

Goro: Da- (rajik glares at him) I- I- I mean master thank you for saving us.

Rajik: think nothing of it he then smiled a little bit at goro this made goro feel a little warm inside he then left the room as soon as he did rajik's smile quickly vanished and walked to an arrancar nurse)

Rajik: how is my subordinate?

Nurse: She is still in surgery her innards are badly torn up she should be fully recovered within the hour.

Rajik: good. He then began to walk away.

Nurse: My Lord?

Rajik: yes?

Nurse: Must we really treat her without anesthetics? After all it is most likely she will experience immense pain.

Rajik: it is nessacary I am saving her life but she must pay for her incompetence she constantly flirted with the enemy was arrogant enough to not know a Lieutenant can learn Bankai, and finally she dared to think I wouldn't live every battle has….. Dire consequences.

It shows hisako's teenage flesh being slowly sown up or torn apart as she was still awake feeling the excruciating pain she had a towel stuffed in her mouth so she wouldn't scream because of the pain her eyes were watery and dry from the sobbing she spewed forth her hands were held tight by other skeleton like arrancars as they cut open her wounds and fished around her muscles with the tools they required.

She wanted to feel the comfort of the person she cared about the most goro even though she flirted with many men she was truly in love with goro and wanted to scream to the heavens and tell him how she felt about him she truly thought she was going to die finally she just collapsed on the floor as blood leaked out of her body the surgeons franticly put her back on the examining table.

Rajik then heard that hisako was better he then slept on a recovery bed next to hisako who saw goro sleeping next to her inside the bed

Rajik: (Yammy…. How long has it been since you were an espada again? (Chuckles) well I guess I should be grateful that when you're not at full strength you don't kill me but then again you and I have a bond I suppose if anything I am grateful for letting me lead you in battle I guess you just wanted to fight and so long as you had that you were ok with me pulling the ropes.

Rajik then enters a room showing a circular like table showing 4 arrancars and shadowed figure the first one was a fat like arrancar who was bald the second was a blonde like woman the third was a blue spiked haired teenage like arrancar finally it showed 3 empty seats supposedly for yammy, hisako and goro.

Rajik sat down in his chair

Rajik: My friends (raises wine glass) the time is almost upon us soon our dream will become a reality to conquest. All 4 of them except the shadowed like figure that seemed to have horns on the top of his head.

It then showed in a lab humans being tortured into being turned into hollows some had the masks of hollows but with human like body's other were simply just hollows and wanted to kill.

Rajik: (smiles devilishly and simply laughs as the screams of the tortured victims fills the HQ with blood curdling screams)

To Be Continued

(Arrancar arc in eng dub starts this Saturday  yay! Also we might see the vizards in battle also see new ending and opening for bleach's new season.


End file.
